wikijodafandomcom_es-20200215-history
La Valery/Frases
A list of Zoey's Quotes and cut quotes, also known as Captions, in Left 4 Dead. Intro * [''' ''Cuando se escucha un llanto]' "¡Una puta!" * "¿Hola? ¿Hay alguna pendeja aquí?" * No te preocupes, no te plomea... * [' ''Cuando Luisa asusta a Nancy '''] "¡Salid a toda leche de aquí!" * de que Franky ayuda a El Viejo a levantarse ...¿Monos? * "¡Granada de droga!" * "¡Corred! ¡Los detendré!" * [' Al final del intro '] "¡Franky!" General ** "I think we should go." ** "Look out!" ** "Mind getting the door?" ** "Oh, no! Not short-term parking!" ** "Great... [Slowly] That makes me the last woman on Earth." ** "Francis, whatever you do, don't take off your shoes." ** "You're an optimist, I'll give you that, Louis." ** [' ''At the end of a chapter '''] "Killer!" ** [ 'At the end of a chapter '] "We did it! Can you believe it?" ** "Yeah, yeah I'm ready to bounce. [Giggles]" ** [' ''Upon alerting horde '''] "Uh-oh. Here they come!" ** [' ''Nearing a Safe Room '''] "There's a safe house ahead!" ** "Let's head back up!" ** "Yeah... Let's do it..." ** "We are kicking ass!" ** "We are awesome together!" ** "Close the door, please." ** "Well, at least we got out of the city, and... into... a different city." The following are lines used on the PC "commands" and "responses" lists when (by default) typing Z or X. "Yes" responses ** "Yesss!" ** "HELL YEAH!" "No" responses ** "I have a bad feeling about this..." ** "Not a chance." ** "Not on your life." "Hurrah" responses ** "Sweet!" "Arrgh" responses ** "Arrgh, not this again..." ** Screaming ** "Argh!" ** "Oh, shit, man, no, no, no!" ** "This is bad." ** "This sucks!" "Wait" responses Wait up! Wait on me. "Thank you" responses ** "Like, thanks." ** "Thanks!" ** "Thanks. I needed that." ** "Thanks man." ** "Thank You." ** "Really, Thanks." ** "Thanks, I owe you." ** "I really appreciate it." ** "Thanks a bunch." "Nice job" responses ** "Louis!.." ** "Nice shot!" ** "Nicely played, Sir" "Let's go" commands ** "We should go." ** "We need to get moving." ** Can we get going? ** Let's go. ** Come on, let's go! ** I think we should go. ** Come on, let's go! ** Come on, come on, let's go! ** We need to get going guys. ** We should probably go. ** Let's go, let's go. (The captions misspell the second "let's" as ";et's") "Lead on" commands "Go ahead!" "Go ahead, I'll follow." "Look" commands ** "Safe house ahead!" ** "See guys, we're almost home free!" ** "Huh, look at this!" ** "Look." ** "Huh, check this out!" ** "Look over here!" ** "Over there!" ** "Would you look at this?" Health related First aid kit ** "First aid kit here." (2 versions) ** "First aid here." (2 versions) ** "Grab some first aid." (3 versions) ** "First aid kits over here." ** "There's a first aid kit here!" Picking up a First Aid kit ** "This first aid will help." ** "Grabbing first aid!" (2 versions) ** "We might need this." Healing herself ** "Watch my back!" (2 versions) ** "Healing, cover me!" ** "Wait up, gotta heal." ** "Would you please cover me?" ** "Cover me!" (3 versions) ** "Watch my back, please!" ** "Come on man, cover me!" (captions lacks "c" in word "cover") Healing another Survivor ** "Wait up, this'll only take a second." ** "Stay still, I can help you." ** "I know we gotta move, but I gotta heal you!" ** "Hold on, let me patch you up!" ** "Let me patch you up!" Healing another Survivor during a Panic Event ** "Hold on!" ** "Keep firing while I heal you!" ** "Keep shooting while I heal you!" ** "That's it, keep firing, I'm gonna patch you up." ** "Hold on, hold on!" ** "Hold on, I'm gonna patch you up!" ** "Hold still, let me help!" ** "Hold still, I gotcha!" ** "Let me heal you." ** "Hang on, I gotcha!" ** "Stand still, I'm healing you!" ** "Stop with the hero bullshit, I gotta heal you!" Suggesting another Survivor should use their first aid kitEditar ** "You should heal up." ** "Come on man, use your first aid kit." ** "You might wanna heal up." ** "Use your first aid kit." Suggesting a specific Survivor to use his first aid kitEditar Bill ** "Bill, use your first aid kit." (2 versions) ** "Bill, might be a time to heal up." (2 versions) ** "Bill, if you aren't gonna use that first aid kit, can I have it?" Francis ** "Francis, use your first aid kit!" ** "Francis, you might wanna heal." (2 versions) ** "Francis, if you aren't gonna use that first aid kit, can I have it?" Louis ** "Louis, use your first aid kit." (2 versions) ** "Louis, come on, patch yourself up." ** "Louis, if you aren't gonna use that first aid kit, can I have it, please?" Asking for first aid on her last lifeEditar ** "Anyone have some first aid?" ** "I need some first aid now!" (2 versions) ** "Anyone have some first aid? I'm gonna die." ** "I can't make it without some help!" Pain pillsEditar ** "Pills here!" (4 versions) Obtaining the pillsEditar ** "Yoink!" ** "Grabbing some pills." ** "I might need these pills." ** "We might need these." (2 versions) Giving pills/adrenaline to another SurvivorEditar ** "Here, you can have this." (2 versions) ** "Take this." (2 versions) ** "Wait up, I have something for you." ** "Hey, take this." (2 versions) ** "Here." ** "Here you go, you can have this." (2 versions) ** "Grabbing some pills." ** "I might need these pills." Incapacitated ** "Ah, I'm down!" (2 versions) ** "Crap! I'm down!" ** "Goddamn it, I'm down!" Calling out for help while incapacitated ** "Help!" (3 versions) ** "Help please!" ** "Someone help!" ** "Guys, I need some help!" ** "Come on guys, I need some help!" ** "Guys, I could use a hand!" ** "Guys, over here, I could use a hand!" ** "Hey, help!" ** "Help me!" Low on health ** "I don't feel so hot." ** "I'm not doing so good guys." ** "This is really bad." ** "Guys, I'm really torn up." ** "I think I hurt something bad. Real bad." ** "This is not going well... [giggles]" ** "Oh man, I feel like crap." ** "Guys? I'm really hurt." ** "This is really starting to hurt." ** "I'm really hurt, guys." ** "I think I really hurt something." ** "I'm not feeling hot." ** "I feel terrible." ** "I feel awful." ** "God, this really hurts." ** "Oh God, I'm really hurt." ** "Oh Jesus. I've got tooth marks on me!" ** "I hope I'm immune to tetanus too." ** "Ow, ow ow ow." Low on health (Black and White) ** "I don't know if I'm gonna make it." ** "Guys? I don't think I'm... gonna make it without any help." ** "I need some help or, I'm gonna die." ** "I go down again and I'm dead." ** "Oh God... I'm gonna die." ** "I'm not gonna last much longer!" Helping up an incapacitated Survivor ** "Come on! Come on, I got you, you're gonna be okay!" ** "Oh God, God, let's get you back up on your feet!" ** "It's alright, you're gonna be okay. Easy, easy." ** "Hold on, I'm gonna get you up." ** "Hang on, it's alright, I gotcha now- get up, we gotta move." ** "This isn't it for you yet. C'mon, up and at 'em, we gotta keep moving." ** "It's okay, I gotcha." ** "Dude, I'm half your size! Come on, get up!" ** "Get the hell up, Bill!" ** "I can't carry you Bill. Get up!" ** "Bill, I'm not gonna carry you. Get up!" ** [Rarely when helping Bill up] "William! Get your ass up, we gotta go!" ** "Francis, let's go, get up!" ** "Francis, we don't have time for this. Come on!" ** "Louis, come on, get up!" ** "I'm not going to carry your ass, Louis. GET UP!" ** "Don't make me leave your ass behind, Louis. Get up!" ** "I have you. Lie still and let me help. We gotta get you back on your feet. Okay up we go." ** "I gotcha, I was worried there. Now get up, we gotta keep moving." ** "Oh God this looks bad. I can get you back up. Get you moving again." ** "Here, let me help you up. I gotcha, I'm gonna help you. We're gonna get you fixed up." ** "Alright tiger, up and at 'em. Nobody's leaving anyone behind, you're gonna be fine, but we gotta keep moving." ** "This isn't it for you yet, man. Come on, up and at 'em, we gotta keep moving." ** "Did they get my face?" ** [' ''After healing Bill '''] "Sure thing, old man." ** [ After healing Bill ] ''"You are welcome, sir." ** "Ohhhh God, I'm really hurt." ** "Thanks for coming back for me." ** '[' ''Rarely when revived by Louis ]' "I knew you wouldn't leave me." ** "Thanks, I owe you." ** "Lie still and let me help." ** "It's just you and me left!" ** '[ ''When reviving a teammate on their last life'' ]' "Okay, I can get you back up, but we need to find you some first aid. If you go down like this again, that's it for you." ** '[ If Bill is incapacitated outside the Safe Room and no one is helping him ]' "We gotta go save Bill!" ** "Are we going to help Bill or not?" ** '[ When, illogically, anyone thanks her for healing ]' "Anything for you, Louis!" (''Sometimes even more illogically Zoey says "Huh, that was refreshing" with this caption displayed.) ** "This is not going well...[Giggles]" ** ''['' When healed by another Survivor '''] "Like, thanks." ** [' When a Survivor is incapacitated outside the Safe Room and not being helped ']' '"No one left behind, right?" ** seeing an adrenaline"This looks dangerous" Weapon relatedEditar ** "Guys! Big, badass, nasty weapons over here!" ** "Hey, there's weapons over here!" ** "Weapons here!" (3 versions) ** "Weapons over here!" ** "Guys, better weapons!" (2 versions) AmmoEditar ** "Ammo here!" (6 versions) MolotovEditar ** "Hey, boys! Molotovs over here!" ** "Molotovs over here!" (3 versions) Obtaining a MolotovEditar ** "Let's start some fires." ** "Time to start some fires." (2 versions) ** [Enthusiastically] "Molotov!" ** "I'm grabbing a Molotov." Pipe BombEditar ** "There's a pipe bomb here!" (2 versions) ** "I got a pipe bomb over here!" Obtaining a Pipe BombEditar ** "Well, this looks dangerous." ** "Grabbing a pipe bomb." Throwing a Molotov/Pipe Bomb/Bile BombEditar ** "Fire in the hole!" (3 versions) ** "Grenade!" (3 versions) Submachine GunEditar ** "A machine gun!" ** "I can handle this." (2 versions) ** "Grabbing a machine gun." Pump ShotgunEditar ** "Grabbing a shotgun." (2 versions) ** "Yeah, shotgun." (2 versions) ** "I'll try this shotgun." Assault RifleEditar ** "This rifle looks good." (2 versions) ** "Okay, big rifle." ** "I'm going with the rifle." ** "Guess I'll try this rifle." ** "I'm gonna grab this rifle." ** "Gonna grab the rifle." ** "I'll try this rifle." Hunting RifleEditar ** "I'm gonna try this sniper rifle." ** "I'm grabbing a hunting rifle." ** "I'm gonna grab this hunting rifle." Auto ShotgunEditar ** "This shotgun is sweet." ** "I call shotgun!" ** "I'll give this shotgun a try." ** "I'll take the shotgun!" ** "I think I'll take the shotgun." ** "I'm grabbing a shotgun." Picking up another pistolEditar ** "Another pistol... yeah, this'll work." ** "Two pistols, cool!" ** "I'm taking an extra pistol." ** "Grabbing a pistol." ** "Grabbing an extra pistol." (2 versions) OtherEditar ** Grenades here! (3 versions) ** Francis: "Groovy." *** Zoey: [imitating Francis] "Groovy." Infected relatedEditar Common InfectedEditar Incoming HordeEditar ** "Incoming!" (2 versions) ** "They're coming!" (2 versions) ** "Here they come!" (2 versions) ** "Get ready!" (2 versions) ** "Oh God, get ready, here they come!" ** "Oh crap, get ready!" ** "Here they come, boys!" ** "Oh, get ready, here they come!" ** "Hold on, here they come!" ** "If it's not one of us, kill it." BoomerEditar Hearing a BoomerEditar ** "I think one of those vomit bags is around here." ** "Sounds like a Boomer's around." ** [becomes disgusted] A Boomer, hear it?" ** [becomes disgusted] I can hear a Boomer sloshing around." ** "Ah, no, I think I hear a Boomer." ** "I hear a Boomer." ** "Oh God, there's a Boomer around!" ** "Hear that Boomer?" ** "I think I hear a Boomer." ** "Wait up, I hear a Boomer." ** "Boomer, hear it?" ** "Uh, yuck! Another Boomer, do you hear that?" ** "Hear that? Boomer." ** "Boomer, don't let it puke on you." Spotting a BoomerEditar ** "Boomer!" (3 versions) When puked on by a BoomerEditar ** "Oh, God!" (2 versions) ** "It slimed me!" (A reference to the movie "Ghostbusters", also said only when getting vomited on at least three times in short time.) ** "Bleugh, oh, God-" ** "Ugh, yuck! Not again!" ** "Ah, this is bad." ** "Ugh. Disgusting." ** "Yeech!" ChargerEditar Spotting a ChargerEditar ** "Charger!" (3 versions) Pummeled by a ChargerEditar ** "Get him off me, GET HIM OFF ME!" ** "He's crushing me! HE'S CRUSHING ME!" ** "Get him the hell off me!" ** "Oh, God, he's crushing me!" ** "Kill him, KILL HIM!" ** "Shoot it, shoot it!" ** "GET IT OFF OF ME!" Seeing Nick being pummeled by a ChargerEditar ** "That Charger's just beating the shit out of Nick!" HunterEditar Hearing a HunterEditar ** "There's a Hunter around." ** "There's a Hunter out there." (2 versions) ** "Hunter around, don't get pounced!" ** "Careful, a Hunter's around." ** "Crap, Hunter." ** "I think I hear a Hunter." ** "Pretty sure I can hear a Hunter." ** "Hear that Hunter?" ** "I know that noise. Hunter." ** "Hunter, hear it?" ** "Hunter, and it's close." Spotting a HunterEditar ** "Hunter!" (3 versions) Pounced by a HunterEditar ** "Get... get it off! Get it off!" (2 versions) ** "Get it off me!" (2 versions) ** "Get it off!" Another Survivor gets pounced by a HunterEditar ** "Bill!" ** "Hunter's got Bill!" ** "Francis!" ** "Hunter's got Francis!" ** "Louis!" ** "Hunter's got Louis! JockeyEditar Spotting a JockeyEditar ** "Jockey!" (3 versions) Being ridden by a JockeyEditar ** "Get... get it off! Get it off!" (2 versions) ** "Get it off me!" (2 versions) ** "Get it off!" Another Survivor being ridden by a JockeyEditar ** "That doesn't look right." ** "What is that zombie doing to him?" SmokerEditar Hearing a SmokerEditar ** "There's a Smoker around here!" (2 versions) ** "Smoker, don't get hung." ** "Watch the rooftops, there's a Smoker around." ** "I hear a Smoker." ** "Careful, Smoker." ** "I know that sound. A Smoker." ** "Smoker, don't let him hang you." Pulled by a SmokerEditar ** "No, no!" ** "NO!!!!" (3 versions) SpitterEditar Spotting a SpitterEditar ** "Spitter!" (3 versions) Stepping in Spitter acidEditar ** "Move, move, move!" (2 versions) ** "Move, move!" ** "Come on, move!" (3 versions) TankEditar Spotting a TankEditar ** "Tank!" (4 versions) Being struck by a Tank whilst on the groundEditar ** "Get him off me, GET HIM OFF ME!" ** "He's crushing me! HE'S CRUSHING ME!" ** "Get him the hell off me!" ** "Oh, God, he's crushing me!" ** "Kill him, KILL HIM!" ** "Shoot it, shoot it!" ** "GET IT OFF OF ME!" WitchEditar Hearing a WitchEditar ** "I think I hear a Witch!" ** "Sounds like a Witch!" ** "Shhh... Witch." ** "Quiet, listen." ** "Quiet! I think I hear a Witch!" ** "That sounds like a Witch!" ** "It's a Witch! Don't disturb her, and we'll be okay." Spotting a WitchEditar ** "Witch!" (4 versions) A Witch is getting angryEditar ** "The Witch is getting mad..." ** "Oh... that Witch is NOT happy!" ** "Don't piss off the Witch!" ** "Don't make the Witch angry!" Level SpecificEditar No MercyEditar ** "Well, boys, it looks like we're going to the hospital." ** "Well, I guess we're going to the hospital." ** "Louis... You'd look good in one of those hospital gowns." ** [ ''In the elevator in Mercy Hospital'' ]' "Game over, man! Game over!" (Quote from the movie "Aliens") ** "I can't get over how FAST they all are, it's not even fair. I'm calling zombie bullshit on that, you know? [''Giggles nervously] They're not...ALLOWED to be so fast." ** ''[' After a long silence while riding the elevator ']' ''"So, um... Yeah." ** '[ In the beginning Safe Room of Rooftop Finale'' ]''' "Almost there....Almost theeeeeeeeere..." ** "That helicopter pilot better be there." *** '''Francis: "If he ain't at least we die with a nice view of the city." ** "See, guys, we're almost outta here!" Crash CourseEditar ** [' ''At the start of the campaign '''] "Well boys, I guess we're walkin." *** Francis: "I hate walking." **** Louis: "But five minutes ago you hated flying. ***** Francis: "And it turns out I was right about that." ** "He turned into a zombie, Francis. He wasn't going to land the thing." ** "A zombie chopper pilot? Uggh! You have got to be kidding me. We were almost home free, dammit!" *** Francis: "Wait... what happened?" ** [''' ''When a Horde is approaching '']' '''Francis:' "Here they come! Zoey, just pretend they're all helicopter pilots." *** Zoey: "Zombie, Francis! He. Was. A. Zombie!" ** [' ''Upon seeing the dead helicopter pilot '''] "Pilot's license... REVOKED! Dunn-dunnnn-dunnnnn!" ** [' ''Passing steam pipe '''] Francis: "Hey, watch out for that goddamn steam pipe." *** Zoey: '"Man, I ''love steam." (Reference to the Steam online game server) **** 'Francis: '"Yeah, steam's alright I guess." / "I hate steam...pipes." / "Oh yeah. I love steam. I just hate the pipes." ** '''[ When walking past fuel tanks ] Zoey: "Hey Francis, look. We're passing gas. Hahaha..." *** Francis: "Haha. Nice." ** Lines Francis: "Hey Look! We're passing gas! *** Zoey: Chuckles "...Farting." ** [' ''Upon spotting the Howitzer '''] "We can cross the river on that bridge!" ** "Barricade. Big-ass gun. Anybody got any ideas?" ** [' ''Seeing a rack of magazines '''] "Hey Francis, they've got the latest issue of Hating Everything Magazine here." *** Francis: "I hate latest issues." ** [' ''In a room with several boxes '''] "Free copy paper?! Sweet! The apocalypse was totally worth it!" ** "Funny, sexy, brunette zombie killer wanted to lead three helpless men to safety." ** [' '''Often upon seeing some birds in Crash Course ] ''Francis: ''I hate birds." *** Zoey: "Yeah, birds are dicks!" ** [' ''Upon seeing metal supply plant during The Truck Depot Finale '''] "Metal supply? Oh thank god, I was running low on metal." ** [' ''Seeing the escape vehicle on the lift '''] "I want that truck." / "Now that...is a badass truck." ** Francis: That truck won't come down until we power up the generator. ** [' ''When starting the generator '''] "Powering it up. This'll just take a second. Come on, generator, come on." (2 versions) ** "Come ON, you stupid generator for jerks!" ** "Alright guys! Real brave. I guess I'll do it...by MYSELF." Death TollEditar ** [' ''After she or another Survivor has mentioned that Riverside held out '''] "Unless anyone has a better plan, I say we head there." ** "And of course the bridge is out..." ** [' ''When the bridge in The Drains is down '''] "We're good to go, come on!" ** [' ''Approaching the empty house in The Church chapter '''] "Oh, nice, a creepy cabin in the middle of nowhere. I know how this movie ends." (possibly a reference to the classic Evil Dead film set in a similar cabin) ** [' ''When speaking to the Church Guy '''] "What a dick..." ** "You're not gonna just open the door? Really?!" ** "Not a fan of creepy old train yards." ** "The town's pretty quiet...I hope that means they killed all the zombies..." ** "You know, we can MAKE YOU open that goddamn door." ** "Hey jerk-ass! Why don't you just open the goddamn door?!" ** [' ''In Riverside '''] "I always liked this main street." Dead AirEditar ** "Through the greenhouse." ** "Looks like the airport's still operating, let's try to get there." ** "We can get back to the rooftops." ** "The crane will lower that dumpster." ** "Hey Bill, it's your favorite - stairs!" ** [' ''When they reach more stairs '''] "Hey Bill, more stairs!" ** [' ''On seeing the statue of Atlas with the world on his shoulders in the airport lobby '''] "Great. Ayn Rand International Airport." (Referencing Ayn Rand's novel Atlas Shrugged.) ** "We gotta take the stairs, sorry Bill." ** [' ''On seeing graffiti that says "God is dead" '''] "Oh no! The zombies killed God!" ** "Through the offices!" ** "What do you call 5,000 infected lawyers?" ** "Hey Louis, all of these cubicles make you homesick?" ** "Louis, did you work in a cube like these?" ** "We can burn down this barricade." ** "So much for the easy way..." ** [' ''Upon seeing the outside of The Terminal '''] "Oh God, Bill was right. They bombed the airport!" *** Francis: "Hey! I was the one who said that!" ** "Louis, your row isn't boarding yet." ** [ ''On seeing the metal detectors at the security checkpoint in The Terminal ]' "Whatever you do Francis, please don't take off your shoes." ** "Holy shit!" ** "Holy crap!" ** "Last time I was here the city wasn't so much on fire." ** "Hey Louis? Try not to get lost." ** "I wonder if this is more lost luggage than normal?" ** "I always wondered what was back here." Blood HarvestEditar ** "Yes! Safe house just up ahead, boys. We made it!" The SacrificeEditar Intro Editar ** "This was your plan, Bill? A train to the Keys? This isn't the keys, Bill. We're nowhere." ** "Whatever, I don't care." ** "Well--better get moving. Remember, if you fall behind, Bill thinks it's okay to let you die." ** "I'd like to put it to a vote that maybe we shouldn't go rot on an island in the middle of nowhere, and actually, you know, help everybody else fight the zombies?" ** "Are you kidding me? This is the middle of nowhere. We left all those people behind for THIS?" ** "Good thing we left all those people behind so WE could escape, Bill." ** "Great maybe we can meet some new people and leave them behind." ** "Francis, tell Bill that we're ready to go" The Docks Editar '[' ''Approaching traincar with Tank inside ]' ** "The one thing that survives this train wreck is a Tank?" ** "So... who's gonna open the door?" ** "Hey, Louis. Do you have one of those good feelings about opening that door?" ** "Hey Francis. Guywhoopensthetraindoorsayswhat?" ** "Hey, Francis. Be a pal and open that door." ** "Somebody want to get the door? I'll open the next train car with a tank in it. Promise." ** "So, I'm a girl, right? You guys wouldn't make a lady open up a deathtrap, right?" ** "So. This whole... door situation? You guys work it out." '[ Opening train door with Tank inside ]' ** "Door's opening, get ready..." ** "I am so dead." ** "I cannot believe I am doing this." ** "Unbelievable. You guys are the biggest chickenshits." ** "Get ready to fight this tank." '[ Inside Tank's traincar ]' ** "God, this must have been horrible..." ** "Man. I thought it was bad fighting this thing outside." The Barge Editar '[ Safe room ]' ** "I really don't want to hear it." ** "Bill, I'm not ready to give up on everything yet." ** "So this is really it? We're gonna run away to some island? "So long world good luck with all the zombies"?" '[ Climbing the gravel hill ]' ** "Great, crows." ** "Ah! Dammit! Stupid birds." ** "Shut. Up. You. Stupid. Crows." ** "Climb up this pile of crap!" Port Finale Editar '[ Safe room ]' ** "A month ago? I would have picked ten zombie movies. Now? Like, ten documentaries on how to build shelter, catch food and make toilet paper." ** "I hate putting the lotion in the basket." (Obvious reference to the line from Silence of the Lambs. Said line is, "It puts the lotion in the basket or else it gets the hose again.") ** "No more human race..." ** "In most movies they sink." ** "I think that means we're safe." ** "You asked me that last year? It would have been ten zombie movies. Now? Probably a documentary on how to make toilet paper." '[ Finale Start ]' ** "These generators must be setup to power the bridge." ** "We need to power these three generators to raise the bridge!" ** "Starting these generators is going to alert the horde." ** "I just know starting these generators isn't going to be quiet." '[ First Generator ]' ** "Done! To the next generator." ** "Let's go, we have more generators." '[ Bridge available ]' ** "The bridge is ready, let's go!" ** "We did it! Get to the bridge!" ** "How did starting that generator feel Louis?" ** "Way to start that generator Louis?" '[ Bridge stopped ]' ** "Crap! That generator stalled!" ** "You're kidding me, that generator's out." ** "Damnit to hell, that generator's out." '[ When sacrificing herself ]' ** "Stay put! I'll be right back! I hope." ** "What am I doing what am I doing what am I doing..." ** "Oh god, I am so screwed." ** "I've got this! Not a big deal. Oh... shit." ** "I'll miss you guys! Stay there!" ** "I'll be back! Oh god, no I won't..." ** "Well, this is the last time you'll see these...guns... ** "Louis, you sure you can't get up? Can you try?" ** "Louis! I will always be your friend!" ** "I've got a plan! Stay there!" '[ Louis sacrifices himself ]' ** "Thanks, Louis!" ** "Louis! You did it! You did it, Louis!" ** "Oh, damn it, Louis!" ** "LOOOOOOUUUUIIIIIISSSSS!" '[ Francis sacrifices himself ]' ** "FRANCIS!" ** "Francis! You did it!" ** "Francis! We're safe!" '[ Bill sacrifices himself ]' ** "Ah, shit, Bill, you didn't have to do that." ** "We won't forget you, Bill!" ** "Bill, you did it! We're safe!" ** "I'm sorry, Bill. I love you!" ** "Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill." (Reference to the intro of the television show "Bill Nye the Science Guy") ** "BIIILLLLL!!!" The PassingEditar IntroEditar ** '[ ''In response to Ellis asking to lower the bridge ] "Well...No." *** '''Ellis: "Oh, do we, uhh...We need to know some sort of password or something? **** Zoey: "Uh, no... Generator is out of gas. If you get over to the other side and fill it up, we can cover you. Best I can offer." ** Zoey: "Sorry! But we can't lower the bridge. You're gonna need to get to the other side of the bridge, we can help you then. And then once you get over here we can fill up the generator. The generator will make a lot of noise, but don't worry Ellis, we can cover you from up here. You got all that?" *** Rochelle: "Ellis, are you going to answer her?" **** Ellis: "She is so beautiful...She is so beautiful." ***** Rochelle: "He's got it!" ** "Sorry. I can't lower the bridge." *** Nick: "That's terrific, cupcake. Look, is there a man up there we can talk to?" **** Zoey: "Oh, boo-hoo, I don't know what to do. Go to hell, Colonel Sanders!" EndingEditar ** [' ''Mimicking Ellis '''] "I ever tell you 'bout the time my buddy Ellis stole a race car from the mall and drove it over some zombies?" *** Francis: No. I haven't heard that one. *** Louis: You think we should have told them? *** Zoey: Nah, its hard enough out there. ** "You finally did it. You maniacs! You blew it up! Goddamn you! Goddamn you all to Hell!" (Reference to Planet Of The Apes quote) ** "Remember, Soylent Green is people!" (Reference to the sci-fi film of the same name, Soylent Green) ** "Go, proclaim liberty throughout all the lands and to all the inhabitants thereof." (A slightly garbled quotation, originally from the Old Testament, Leviticus 25:10, "proclaim liberty throughout all the land unto all the inhabitants thereof" KJV. This passage is inscribed on the Liberty Bell, and also found on a plaque inside the Statue of Liberty.) ** "Ellis! ELLIS!... Maybe he should have come with us?" ** "Ellis! ELLIS!... Maybe we should have gone with him?" ** "Get to your car, Ellis!" ** "Ellis, the car's callin'." ** [' ''Mimicking Ellis '] '"Y'all come back now!" ** "Ellis, be careful!" ** "...Hm. I'm going to miss Ellis." ** "Yeah, for about ten minutes." ** "Hey, car guys! We have a bridge to lower!" ** "Hello! Morons! I think we have a bridge to lower!" ** "Good luck!" ** ''[' As the Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors leave ']' ''"Bye Ellis! Bye Rochelle! Bye Coach! Bye... Nick." ** "Bye Ellis, bye Rochelle, bye Coach, (begrudgingly) bye Nick!" ** "Yeah...but it's us three now." ** "Don't worry...they won't be the last." ** "Hm, Francis. It's nice to see you still have that in you." Friendly FireEditar ** '[' ''When shot by a teammate ]' "Hey, come on, stop!" ** "Don't shoot me!" ** "Hey, that's not funny!" ** "Ow! Hey!" ** "Ow! That hurt!" ** "Hey! That hurt!" ** "Stop it already!" ** "Ah! What the hell?" ** "Why would you do that to me?" ** "Stop it!" ** "Stop shooting me!" ** "Watch where you're shooting!" ** "Watch it!" ** "What the-" ** '[When shot by Bill'] '"Bill, c'mon, Bill!" ** "Ow. Damn it, Bill." ** shot by Francis ''"Francis!" ** "Knock that shit off, Francis!" ** shot by Louis "Louis!" Cut lines Editar ** "If we find a way to the surface, we can get to Riverside." ** "I'm never going to be able to work on my tan am I?" ** "I understand why we travel at night, but why always underground?" ** "Do you think those are zombie crickets?" ** "I can't wait for a shower... for you, Francis. Jeezus." ** "I always imagined the zombie apocalypse would be simpler than this." ** "Ooh, a graveyard. Real scary..." ** "With our luck, this thing's built on an Indian burial ground." (Reference to "Poltergeist", which takes place in a house built on an Indian burial ground) ** "Hey Louis, maybe we can find you a jacket in one of these stores." ** "Seriously, I never got the vest thing." ** "Francis, I know how to cut hair. Just sayin...if you need it...I'm here." ** "I know water scares you, Francis, but get in the boat!" ** "Seriously, Nelson, I never got the vest thing." (A possible clue as to what Francis was to be named. Also could refer to an NPC wearing a vest.) ** "I hope this works out better than the helicopter." ** "If any of us dies pumping this goddamn gas, I'm takin' it out on you." ** "I'm sick of the streets. Let's try the rooftops." ** "Looks like something still going on at the airport. Let's try to get there." ** "Safe house in the hotel!" ** "Oh, God. I'm not gonna go like that." ** "Someone covered her up..." ** "Huh, I have that suitcase." ** "Maybe your belt buckle set that off." ** "Don't stand in the metal detector with guns!" ** "You think my belt buckle set it off?" ** "We will be boarding at gate 3C." ** "Oh boy, I pressed the button." ** "Elevator's taking forever!" ** "You don't have to worry about bats, they aren't vampires you know." ** "Off the chain? are you kidding me?" ** "The glass is empty, Louis. It's completely empty!" ** "In zombie movies, the pretty girl *always* dies first." ** "Francis, you're not making any sense again." ** "Have you guys seen any other immune women?" ** "Until I met you guys, I didn't know anyone else was immune." ** "Next to you Louis, I feel kinda underdressed for this apocalypse." ** "Nice power tie." ** "How did you find out you were immune? It's a helluva test, huh?" ** "I bet you say that to all the girls." ** "I'd kiss you...if you didn't smell like that." ** "I hope no one promised him a woman." ** "I love you. I know." ** "You get a free bowl of soup with that hat? But it looks good on you." ** "Nice shootin', Tex." ** "The zed word - don't say it." ** "You are a charming, beautiful man." ** "You are beautiful, sexy and charming. Thank you." ** "Get away from him, you bitch!" (Mimicking a quote from "Aliens"; "Get away from her, you bitch!") ** "You're going to get yourself killed." ** "It ain't gonna happen." ** "You might want to rethink that. Just sayin'." ** "Well, it's official. I am sick to death of zombies." ** "Hey Bill, at least we're going *down* the stairs." ** "Yeah, just us and a million zombies." ** "They come out at night. Mostly..." (Quote from "Aliens") ** "I really wish my mom was here to help me." ** "I'm getting scared. I never hurt this bad, ever." ** "Mom..." ** "I just wanna go home." ** "Oh my God! I think...I think...Grrr... Just kidding." ** "Smooth, Louis. Real smooth." ** "Wow, you're a real terror." ** "Eat it, ugly." ** "Louis, is that what your mama taught you?" ** "What the hell are you doing, Louis?"